Les deux étranges demoiselles
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Les gens ne font pas assez attention aux autres. Ils loupent toujours ce qu'il faudrait voir. Luna et Hermione avaient pris le temps de voir et ne s'étaient pas ratées. Fic Cadeau pour Dairy's Scribenpenne.


**Les deux étranges demoiselles. **

Cette fiction est dédiée à Fabiola, alias **Dairy's Scribenpenne **qui m'a aidé à corriger et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Avec toute mon affection et ma tendresse. Love.

**Résumé** : Les gens ne font pas assez attention aux autres. Ils loupent toujours ce qu'il faudrait voir. Luna et Hermione avaient pris le temps de voir. Fic Cadeau pour **Dairy's Scribenpenne.**

* * *

><p><em>When you try your best, but you don't succeed<em>  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse<em>  
><em>And the tears come streaming down your face<em>  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try... to fix you<em>

Les gens ne font pas assez attention aux autres. Ils loupent toujours ce qu'il faudrait voir. Ils ne comprenent pas qu'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, ce n'est pas juste l'écouter. Il faut savoir épier, lire entre les lignes, être en alerte, se poser des milliers de questions et attendre les réponses qui viendront peut-être si vous avez de la chance.

Luna observait Hermione assise seule à sa table. Elle se disait que personne n'avait su regarder avec attention les gestes d'Hermione. Elle avait peu de réels amis, de ceux à qui on raconte toute notre vie et qui nous connaissent jusqu'au moindre recoin de notre âme. Personne ne connaîtrait tout de Mione. Elle était un mystère et elle le resterait. Mais même si elle avait peu d'amis comme cela, ces derniers savaient qu'elle aurait tué des dragons et affronter les pires dangers pour eux. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fait milles et une fois en combattant Voldemort au côté d'Harry ?

Luna savait aussi que si elle avait une question, elle pouvait toujours aller la poser à la jeune femme qui aurait toujours une réponse à lui fournir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait savoir toutes ses choses et où elle les apprennait. Elle était un bloc de culture ambulant mais contrairement à ce que disait les autres, elle ne se sentait pas supérieure à cause de ça et jamais elle n'avait fait sentir à Luna qu'elle était stupide parce qu'elle ne savait pas ceci ou cela. Elle lui expliquait clairement et très précisement de quoi il s'agissait avec un air très impliqué et c'était tout. Hermione essayait toujours d'être un peu plus douce que normale avec les gens dans le besoin.

Elle était ainsi parce qu'elle savait que sa nature était brutale et dérangeante de part la vérité qui sortait sans cesse de sa bouche. Tout le monde ne voulait pas entendre la vérité. Avec elle, il fallait savoir se la prendre de pleine face. Elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour dire à Percy que ce n'était qu'un coincé. Elle avait toujours été douée pour rétorquer face à ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle. Elle était intelligente et belle et ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. On se moquait d'elle mais elle était imperméable à tout cela. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle disait.

Parfois pourtant, Luna le voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de flancher et de fuir. Elle comprenait son besoin mais Mione restait. Elle était forte et ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Ses problèmes bien trop souvent, elle les gardait pour elle jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Alors les gens autour d'elle s'inquiètaient et elle se taisait. Elle souffrait en silence et c'était pour cela qu'il était si dur d'entendre ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Parfois Luna savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle restait près d'elle et ça lui suffisait. Hermione l'aidait par sa présence, elle qui était si fragile, si différente d'elle. Elle qui admirait tant le courage d'Hermione.

Hermione qui était tellement piquante. Elle dont les gens craignaient le courrou. Elle pouvait être cruelle mais pas toujours par méchanceté. Parfois c'est ainsi qu'elle aide les gens, en les bousculant. La Gyffondor avait parfois du mal avec les mots doux ou affectueux. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui nous couvraient d'éloge pour nous rassurer. Luna la trouvait même un peu flippante parfois. Luna avait parfois peur d'Hermione, peur de ses vérités et de ses mots. Luna se méfiait parfois d'Hermione, oh ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais elles n'avaient pas les mêmes besoins. La brune ne semblait parfois pas le comprendre et la blessait sans le vouloir. Luna savait que l'inverse c'était aussi passé. Mais ça, la Gryffondor avait mis du temps à l'avouer. Elle était fière autant qu'elle était belle, aux yeux de Luna, ça lui semblait infini.

Hermione faisait semblant que l'avis des autres ne l'intéressaient pas, elle chantonnait qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle faisait même semblant d'être forte parfois. Elle ne disait rien. Elle prenait un air pincé, une voix sage et sérieuse. Elle partait, elle s'isolait et Luna avait peur dans ces moments-là. Luna avait souvent peur pour Hermione parce qu'elle ne concevait plus sa vie sans elle.

Leur vie n'était pas tellement liée. Elles se connaissaient bien. Luna avait beaucoup parlé et étrangement Hermione avait trouvé des ressemblances avec ses douleurs. Et puis finalement, elle en a raconté d'autres, d'autres douleurs insoupsonnées, bien à elle, des choses auxquelles personne n'aurait pu pensé, pas même Luna. Elle avait bien deviné des choses mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé. Deviner sans réellement voir. Hermione voyait tout et savait tout. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle montrait mais elle en avait besoin. Elle devait bien se rassurer. Personne n'était là pour rassurer Hermione. Alors Luna la faisait. Elle lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'elle pensait à elle, qu'elle était là. Elle l'aimait doucement, patiement mais parfois ça ne suffit pas et elle le savait. Parfois ça énerve, ça donne des envies de meurtres alors elle s'effaçait quelques temps et la laissait reprendre ses esprits seuls. Hermione était une solitaire et Luna tentait de le respecter.

Ceci était aussi dû au fait, qu'elle avait grandi seule. Elle était la bizarrerie de la cour de récréation. Elle était trop spéciale pour sa famille, elle leur causait du tord alors elle se taisait et se faisait si petite qu'on ne remarquait ni sa présence ni son absence. Elle savait se faire oublier mais aussi crier son existence. Elle savait dire la bonne phrase au bon moment. Son Hermione était belle.

Parfois, Luna savait qu'Hermione était celle qui attaquait les Serpentards. Elle montrait les dents, leur souriait narquoisement, était hautaine avec eux. Ils n'ont jamais pu le supporter et c'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont choisi elle comme souffre douleur. Granger s'en moque, s'en amuse. Elle les regarde du haut de son monde dont ils ne comprendront jamais rien et elle rit. Mais derrière son rire, Luna sent parfois la douleur. Alors elle se rapproche et lui murmure combien elle est merveilleuse.

Luna ne peut pas grand chose pour elle. Pas autant qu'elle le voudrait du moins. Quand elle a mal, ce n'est pas pour de faux. La Gryffondor pleure rarement mais quand elle le fait, elle se cache sous les draps de son lit et Luna regrette de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Alors elle l'attend et dès qu'elle la voit, elle lui sort des bizarreries ou bien elle lui raconte sa dernière mésaventure. Elle en rajoute. Elle se fait esclave de sa maladresse mais qu'importe, puisqu'elle l'entend rire. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Parce qu'elles sont ensembles dans les mauvais mais aussi dans les bons moments. Elles rient ensemble pour presque rien. Tout est sujet à rire et les délires montent vite. Hermione a le sens de l'humour et elle a même un esprit un peu tordu parfois. Alors Luna rit et ça l'amuse. C'est bien la vie quand elles sont deux à rire. Elles peuvent tout vaincre, tout défier, tout affronter. Elles n'ont peur de rien. Elles sont courageuses et intelligentes. Elles sont amies et presque soeurs.

Quand on les voyait côte à côte, on les trouvait extrêmement différentes. L'une brune, la peau bronzé et les yeux marrons, l'autre blonde aux yeux bleus et blanche comme la neige.

Quand on leur parlait, on sentait que leurs idées étaient différentes comme leurs conceptions de la vie et du monde.

Mais pourtant si on fouillait bien, elles avaient des choses en commun. Mais ce n'était que parce qu'elles avaient pris le temps de regarder bien profondement en leur consoeur pour le comprendre.

Certaines amitiés ne durent pas. Elles sont courantes celles-ci. Elles viennent et elles partent comme le reste. Et puis il y a celles, si rares et si précieuses, qui durent. Hermione et Luna savaient que leur amitié durerait. Même si parfois, Hermione avait envie de secouer Luna pour la faire sortir de son monde imaginaire et que d'autres Luna avait peur des paroles d'Hermione. Elles se protègeraient toujours. Elles garderaient quoiqu'il arrive le souvenir d'un éclat de rire qu'elles avaient eu ensemble et qui les réconfortera dans les moments de solitude. Non, elles ne s'oublieraient pas.

Parce qu'on ne peut pas oublier une partie de soi.

_J'ai tant besoin de toi  
>Pour savoir qui je suis<br>Oui, dés que tu t'en vas  
>Je ne suis qu'une demie<em>

_(...)_

_S'il manquait un morceau d'mon  
>pauvre squelette<br>Tu t'arracherais la peau pour me  
>tendres les restes<br>Tu m'prêterais ton sang comme on  
>prête une veste<br>Pour me tenir au chaud  
>pour qu'à tout prix je reste<em>

(...)

_Tu t'abreuves à ma source  
>Et je bois à la tienne<br>On est de la même pousse  
>On est du même germe<br>Et c'est fou comme je t'aime_


End file.
